La voz odiosa de la culpa
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Hace muy poco no es más Won-won. Lavender sufre, y la culpa al Weasley no lo dejará tranquilo por un rato. "El se lo merece", piensa esa voz molesta. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, todos le pertenecen a JKR y yo los rapté porque me aburro, de nuevo.

* * *

Lavender te está mirando, sabes que fue lo mejor terminar con todo y también sabes perfectamente que fuiste un cobarde por no hacerlo antes y tú mismo, más bien, partir con todo eso, sabiendo que era por despecho. Ron, piensa un minuto ¿Cómo pudiste? Mira en esos ojos acuosos, ¿Qué te dicen? Ella pudo ser melosa, puso ser insoportable, pero tú recibiste su amor, y como un maldito, le hiciste creer que a ti te pasaba lo mismo.

Te mira y te nota extraño, ella sentía que te conocía, que era alguien en quien depositaste tu confianza, cuando en esos instantes cortísimos (pero significativos para ella) intercambiaron no solo saliva. Cuando te contó que algunas veces sentía miedo por los ruidos nocturnos, esas anécdotas Pre-Hogwarts que de verdad disfrutaste oír. Y tus mismas historias de Quidditch, que ella escuchaba tanto o más emocionada de lo que tú se la contabas.

Está pensando, también, en todas aquellas cosas que se dijeron entre beso y beso, puras, iluminadas y llenas de complicidad, cuanto amor, cuanta mentira. Porque ella te sonreía cuando tú le sonreías, porque ella te fue sincera cuando te creyó sincero. De ninguna forma lo fuiste, porque miraste a un costado cuando ella te miró de frente, y fuiste falso cuando ella nunca hubiera sido capaz.

Aún te mira, lo sabes, la sientes, estás cabizbajo, no estás solo, pero sí temeroso, porque hace poco que rompieron, tan poco Ronald, y todavía no te atreves a corresponderle atisbos casuales por los pasillos o en las clases. Y aun así se preocupa por ti, después de todo, después de nada, porque aun eres tú, tú y tus formas, tú y tu luz, tú y tu armonía llena de más y más tú.

Porque no encuentra la manera de decir que ya no existes, de intentar convencerse que eres una sombra de lo más oscuro, y te gustaría que te odiara, que pensara todo eso y más; ella pretende demostrar aquello, aunque en el fondo el dolor le está latiendo. Lavender está consiente que aun le cosquillean las mariposas cuando estás ahí, porque piensa que eres muy poco, pero se merecen, porque quiere invadir tus sueños, tanto como quiere causarte insomnio, aún estás rondado muy cerca de su mundo y las heridas aun le punzan. Puesto que aún te quiere, cuando tú nunca lo hiciste y te hace daño, aunque suene hipócrita. Te excusas a ti mismo diciendo que ella tenía presente lo superficial de la relación, que te enteraste tarde que, verdaderamente, se moría por ti. ¡Brillante deducción, Weasley!, un poco tardía ¿No te parece?

La tienes vulnerable, mientras tú duermes, ella te imagina dormido, mientras tú descansas, Lav-Lav quisiera hacerlo, y no puede, porque la cabeza le estalla cuando sospecha lo que sueñas, a ella, sabes perfectamente quien (mira a tu derecha, Weasley), a esa maraña de pelo castaño, que te sonríe, que te mantiene despierto y así mismo, se sentía Brown, y te lo recalco, para que te lastime, querido Ronald.

Por fin dejó de mirarte, sabes que es un alivio, todo es un alivio ahora, Hermione está ahí sonriéndote, hablándote, pero ¿cuánto tuvo que pagar Lavender por tí, para que todo eso pasara? Porque no eres tú el que ahora subió las escaleras ya que no aguanta más, el que está ahogando sollozos contra la almohada, en tanto tu querida, tu mejor amigo y tú, Weasley, disfrutan del calor de la chimenea crepitante mientras estás tratando de borrar de tu cabeza, esta voz odiosa que te hace sentir tanta culpa.

* * *

Hola, siempre quise hacer un Fic sobre Lavender Brown, por la sencilla razón, que me molesta que la odien por decir que se metió entre Hermione y Ronald. Permitanme discrepar, el único _desgraciado, _fue el querido pelirrojo, que la uso por sentirse inexperto en besos, celoso de Krum y por DESPECHADO. (me estoy preparando para recibir golpes de las fans de Ron), yo amo el personaje de Ron, pero hay que ser objetivas derrepente, y aquí Ronnie-Pooh se mandó _EL CAGASO!._

Siemrpe sentí, que Lavender, que era posesiva y agobiante (lo admito) sentía algo fuerte por Ron, y que en serio la lastimó lo que hacía Ron con ella, es más, imagino que ella siemrpe tuvo presente que Ron no la quería, pero mantenía ilusiones y esperanzas que ella fuera el clavo que saca a otro, que saca el clavo Hermione.

Otra cosa, por si alguien lo duda yo soy R/HR.

Recibo críticas y opiniones, pero comentarios de _mierda_ como "Lavender era una arrastrada y no se merecía a Ron" RON Y HERMIONE FOREEEEVEEEEER", o algo por el estilo...que se yo, algo así. **Ni se les ocurra acercar la flechita al _Go_.**


End file.
